A New World and a New Truth
by Pokegirl1229
Summary: When facing a new threat, Beast Boy and Raven fall through a portal and enter a new world where their magic, is the only magic. With the help of their new friend Madelyn the receiver, they try to find a way home. (Some characters are made up. I own nothing!)
1. World Rager

Perspective of Raven

A few minutes ago Robin burst into the room yelling, "Let's go! Someone named World Rager is attacking Jump City!" We all got to our feet and ran out the door.

We were fighting a man in a black suit. Completely black. His eyes were grey and he didn't care about anyone. Typical villains.

"Stop right there World Rager." Robin called out.

The man turned and asked, "Who are you? All of you?"

"We're the Teen Titans, mama!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We are the protectors of the world. But for some odd reason, all attacks come to Jump City. Know why?" I asked with a hint of sass in my voice.

"The dark and secluded one asks why this town is so special. It's the hidden gem. It's got you five. The worlds across the universe would pay top dollar to have you." World Rager laughed. I started to get sick of his face.

"What do you mean by 'have us'?" Starfire asked.

"There are some places out there who buy slaves. You all would fetch a hefty price."

"Let's kick this guy's booty!" Cyborg yelled.

"Before you do that, give me a chance to rid the group of your two most valuable assets." He smirked. I wanted to beat him to the ground.

"You can't take Starfire!" I yelled.

"Nor Cy!" Beast Boy said.

"Hey! I'm not valuable?" Robin yelled.

"You're good and all, but Star does the heavy lifting and Cy is a walking computer. With guns attached to him." Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Neither of them. Nor you, boy with the black cape. I mean them." He pointed to Beast Boy and me.

"I understand Raven, but me?! I'm useless." Beast Boy declared.

"I know that. But Raven has high feelings for you. If you fell off a cliff, Raven would dive right down without hesitation. So I send you away, I send both of you away. You really only have one valuable asset."

My pulse quickened. How did World Rager know? I could feel my cheeks redden. "Rave, is it true?" Beast Boy asked.

I liked Beast Boy but I could accidentally hurt him. I didn't want that. I hugged myself. "Yes. World Rager likes telling the truth when it causes pain."

"Pain?! Am I pain to you?!" Beast Boy yelled to me.

"No! The pain is the fact that I could hurt you just by touching you!" I was breathing heavily. World Rager snapped his fingers and a black hole (Not the ones in outer space) appeared under Beast Boy. He fell in. "Nooo!" I jumped in.

"She must really like him." That was the last thing I heard. I didn't know who said it. But I was stupid enough to believe I could fool myself into thinking this was a dream.


	2. Injured

Perspective of Beast Boy. (Garfield Mark Logan)

Rae and I tumbled through the darkness. I screamed loudly. I looked beside me to see Rae falling, unconscious. I reached out to grab her. I got her hand. Her beautiful purple hair flapped wildly as we fell. We hit something with a thunk. I looked over to Rae. Her skin was less pale. She had big gashes on her arms. Her purple cloak was tattered and covered in blood. I looked at myself. I wasn't cut up as badly. My gloves were torn. I saw through my gloves that my skin was tan. We had changed. I turned my attention back to Raven. I saw a man walk by. We were in a park. The man was walking his dog.

"Hey sir?" I called out. He looked over to me. "Do you have a phone I could borrow? My friend is hurt!" He came over and pulled out his phone.

"She's really injured. We should call an ambulance." He dialed a number on his phone and spoke. "I'm in the park and there's two people who are really injured. Can you send an ambulance?"

He got his answer and nodded to me. "Thank you. I don't even know what happened. Wait, where are we?"

"North Carolina. In Raleigh. Nice hair. How'd you get the green to be so vibrant?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't think straight." I looked over to where a girl was watching me. "Who's that?" I asked cautiously.

"That's Madelyn. Last name unknown. Every time new people arrive in town, she investigates them. Some say she's off her rocker."

"Crazy? I know crazy. That ain't it." I looked at Madelyn. There was something funny about her. I didn't like it. I heard the sirens of the ambulance. They parked near us and three men got out. I picked up Raven. She probably would kill me but I really didn't care.

"Place her on the gurney please." One of the men asked. I did. I looked at her sleeping face. I hopped into the ambulance and we left. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Garfield Mark Logan." I answered. The man laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. And her name?"

"Raven."

"Last name?"

"She won't let anyone know it." I answered.

"Parents?"

"I'm an orphan and she has dad issues and would beat me up if I told you. Her mom is dead. So, I can't tell you." I said.

Raven groaned. "Beast Boy?" She said very quickly.

"I'm right here." I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't lash out at me. That's what usually would happen.

"Where are we?" She looked at me and gasped. "You look different."

"So do you. We are far from home."

"Ma'am, who are your parents?" The man tried.

Raven growled. "None of your concern."

"What happened. Do you two know why you are in this condition?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." I said.

Raven started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"I have never seen you cry. And it's not your fault. It's World Rager's." I said.

"Who's World Rager?" The man asked.

"Where we come from, we're kinda like the police. Rager is just one of the many villains we face." Raven said.

"Villains? I don't understand. You call criminals villains?" The man asked.

"If you saw what they try, villains is a good name." I said.

"Whatever." Raven pouted.


	3. We're on tv?

Perspective of Raven

I woke up in a hospital room. There were wires attached to my arms. There was a nurse standing on the edge of my bed. "Glad to see that you're awake."

"Where's Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The person I came in with."

"Oh, Garfield Logan?" She asked.

"Yes."

"He's resting. You two have very interesting traits. Your gem isn't an earring. Or whatever you call it."

"I was born with it." I said.

"Garfield can change his molecular structure at will. Why is that?"

"I have no idea. And you will not tell anyone about this." I had a threat ready.

"What makes you think I will stay quiet?"

"Because I'm half demon. I have dark magic. Don't try anything." There it was. My magic was always a threat.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. But you do have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

The nurse let someone in. A girl about my age stepped inside. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue sundress. "Hello. I am Madelyn. Can I talk to Raven alone?"

The nurse left. And I tensed. "What do you want?"

"I know you don't know me, but I know you. I am the receiver of this world. Every world has a receiver. Robin is your receiver. I'm here to get you home. I received a message from Robin that said my friends have gone missing. Help. So that's what I'm gonna do. For your information, you look an awful lot like tv characters." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. It had Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and myself. Under us there were words that said Teen Titans.

"It's a tv show."

"We're on tv?" I tried to stay calm. I looked at the picture. "My friends. I want to see Beast Boy. He came with me." I tried to get up but was pushed back by Madelyn.

"You can't get up. Whereas Beast Boy's cuts can heal fast, yours can't. You will be discharged in the next few days. Garfield was discharged from the hospital yesterday."

"How long have we been here?" I asked nervously.

"Four days."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Where is she?" I heard a yell from outside my room. The door banged open and Beast Boy looked at me. He sort of ran to me without being super fast. "You're okay! Thank goodness!" He hugged me carefully. I hugged him back. I did like him after all.

"You never act like this towards each other." Madelyn said.

Beast Boy turned to her. "You're Madelyn, right?" She nodded. "Get out. You give me an eerie feeling."

"Beast Boy, let me explain." He let me. I told him everything Madelyn told me.

"I get it. So you are going to help us?" Beast Boy took my hand.

"Yes. It is my job." Madelyn said. "I gotta go." She left.

"Rae, what happens if we get stuck here? What if we can't go home?" He asked.

"We will get home. If we do get stuck here together, it wouldn't be so bad." I smiled.

He squeezed my hand gently. "Yeah, it wouldn't be so bad.

For the next few days Beast Boy stayed with Madelyn. She and her mom agreed to let us stay at her house. But every day Beast Boy would come over to the hospital and talk to me. We watched tv. My favorite show was Teen Titans Go. It was inaccurate but hilarious. Every once in while Beast Boy would say, "That isn't how I act." and I would respond with, "Yes it is."

On the fourth day since I woke up, Beast boy came rushing into my room and said, "You've been discharged! You're free to go!" So we checked myself out and saw Madelyn waiting for us at the door.

"Let's go! You have to meet my mom. She's very nice and funny." Madelyn drove us to her house. It was big. They definitely had enough room.

A tall woman ran out the door and said, "Hello! I'm Madelyn's mother."

"I'm Raven."

"And I'm Garfield." Beast Boy said.

"Come in and I'll show you to your room." Madelyn said. She took us to the second floor. Beast Boy and I were right next to each other.

"Hey Madelyn? Are you immortal?" I asked.

"No. The receiver title is passed on through family. My mom had it, then when I turned sixteen, I got it."

"That means Robin's mom or dad had it!" Beast Boy said.

We walked into our rooms. Mine was completely white. "You've go to be kidding me."

"Yo Rae! Come look at this!" Beast Boy ran next to me. "Oh too bad for you mama!" He laughed. I shot him an angry look. "Hehe... Don't hit me!" He blocked his face.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you want to show me?"

He looked at me as if I had a squirrel on my head. "Usually I have to drag you somewhere to show you something!"

"Yeah well, I'll come this time." We walked a few feet to his room. He had a tv and a video game console. With controllers. It had green walls. I had nothing but a bed, a lamp, and a chair. "Better than my room." I said.


	4. You're worth it

Perspective of Beast Boy

Madelyn showed me a few things around the house. Most of it I knew but my favorite thing was the new video games. There was a video game called Minecraft. It's a survival skill game. But I constantly thanked Madelyn, trying to get more than, "It's my job." from her. Did she like her job? Was she helping us because she was supposed to? Or is it out of the kindness of her heart?

I knocked on Rae's door. "Yo, Rae. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door. She was wearing black jeans and a purple hoodie.

"Cool outfit." I said.

"Thank you. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Madelyn is acting strange. I say thank you for letting us stay here and all she says is, it's my job. Do you think she's happy to help us?" I asked.

"She's probably tired."

"Tired from what?"

"I don't know. But maybe she... Um she... I got nothing. But she's probably happy to help."

"Okay. Well, see ya later?"

"You two." I left. What was wrong? She showed no sign of liking me. I was more confused than ever.

A few minutes later Madelyn came into my room. "I just talked to Raven. And yes I am happy to help, I just have other things on my mind. But Raven has a lot of things on her mind too. Most concerning you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you. She's afraid that you don't like her the way she does."

"And what way is that?"

"She's in love with you. She's used to hiding her feelings. Because she doesn't want to hurt you. You have to show her that you care about her. Do you love her?"

"Of course!" I said. Raven meant everything to me.

"Then prove it! Go out there and tell her you love her!" Madelyn told me.

"I can't! I'm scared." I hated to admit it. But I was a scared kitten. Literally. I was a cat.

"Please don't transform. It scares the life out of me. In person. I used to believe magic was fake. Now I know it isn't. It's so unusual."

"How old are you?" I asked. "Not to be rude. You said you became receiver when you were sixteen." I thought aloud.

"I'm seventeen."

"You're a year older than Rae and me." We were sixteen. We were young.

"Enough stalling. Go! Every minute she spends not knowing how you feel is another minute that she saddens!" Madelyn pushed me out the room.

I walked over to Raven's room. I had butterflies in my stomach. I knocked on the door. She came out. "Hey Beast Boy. What can I do for you?"

I was speechless.

"Did you have something to say?" She asked.

"More like something to do."

I kissed her. Something that would probably end me. I separated from her and waited for the smack. I looked at her. She stood with her mouth open. She was speechless. "Wha- what?"

"You're worth it. I love you Raven. I don't care if you hit me. I will do it again."

She kissed me. Her hands were in my hair. I pulled her close to me. "I didn't think you liked me the way I like you." She whispered in my ear.

"I have liked you since the day I first saw you." I hugged her tightly.

"She squeezed me. "I love you too."

"Can't-breathe." I gasped. She loosened. "Are you trying to squeeze me to death?" I laughed.

She smiled. "Let's not tell the titans about this. They'll tease us."

"Deal. I wouldn't tell either. They would go on and on about how you hated me and now you love me... It would never die down."

"Yeah well... It doesn't have to stay a secret from Madelyn." She smiled.


	5. Sweet, sweet victory

Perspective of Raven

I woke up around nine o'clock and dragged Beast Boy out of bed. I wasn't going to let him stay in bed for another hour. I literally dragged him down the stairs. I had a pair of jeans on with my purple hoodie. He was still in his blue pajamas.

"I don't want to get up!" He whined.

"Too bad! We have to have breakfast because we can't find a way home without food!" I told him.

"I want pizza!" He continued to whine.

"Hey guys." Madelyn's voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Madelyn's mom asked.

"We spend our days involving ourselves in bad guy stuff." Beast boy said.

"What he means is we know when something's wrong." I corrected him.

"Fine. There's a bank robbery in progress. The burglars are holding ten hostages. That's what the police are saying." Madelyn confessed.

"And you didn't tell us, why?" Beast Boy asked.

"We knew you'd go out there and use your powers in front of everyone! Reminder, magic isn't real here! We are trying to get you home!" Madelyn's mom said.

"We will be very careful! We have code names. Lily and Mike Warlison." I said.

"Fine. But if you get caught using your magic, we are all dead." Madelyn said.

Beast Boy got dressed and we ran out the door. A few minutes later we were faced with a large, loud crowd. We pushed our way through the people to get to the cops. "What's wrong with these people? In Jump City no one waits by a crime scene." Beast Boy said.

"I don't know!" I whispered to him.

We approached the police officer. "You can't go in here." He said. Good way to point out the obvious.

"We are trained professionals." I said.

"Really? From where?" He asked.

I hesitated. "J City."

"Alright." He let us in.

We ran into the building and I used my magic to locate the people. We ran down a hall which led to a string of vaults. We heard whispers. "Let's get this done and get out." One of the burglars said. There were four of them.

"What about the people?" Another asked.

"Forget 'em. They're locked up anyway." One answered.

"You get two and I get two." I whispered into Beast Boy's ear.

We ran out from our hiding spot. "Stop right there!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Who are you?" One of the burglars asked.

"That is none of your concern." I said.

"Can I turn into a lion?" Beast Boy asked me.

"No claw marks!" I hissed as he transformed into a lion and roared. He knocked out two of the men. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled. A black crowbar appeared and conked the other two guys in the head. "Open the vault door and help the hostages. Then maybe we can all carry the bad guys out."

Beast Boy pried the door open. He was that strong? I had never known that. We untied all the hostages and two of them helped us carry the burglars out. We dragged them outside. When we came out everyone in the crowd gasped. Not in unison. "I thought you wouldn't come out." The police officer said.

"You are very welcome!" I shouted. Four officers came over and restrained the burglars.

"How'd you knock them out?" An officer asked.

"I used a crowbar." I said. I noticed a tv camera filming our every move. We walked to the crowd.

"You two look an awful lot like tv characters. From Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Raven." A teenager said.

"Nope!" Beast boy said as I tensed.

"That's stupid." I replied to the teenager.

"You even sound like them!" The teenager pointed out. "Look at the photo!" The teen pulled out a phone and showed a picture of me. "They're like twins! Same with the boy!"

He showed his phone again but I cut him off. "Kid, you sure are determined to prove that we are tv characters."

"Give me one reason not to believe you." The teen said.

"I believe that Beast Boy is green." Beast Boy said. It was funny hearing him talk about himself in third person.

"He is but you could look different here."

"Let's go to my house baby." Beast Boy looked at me. I knew what he was doing. In the show, I hated him. This would prove to them that we are not characters.

"Okay." I agreed. He put his arm around my waist and we walked past the teen.

"Well, they aren't Beast Boy and Raven. The two couldn't stand each other." The teen replied.

I looked into Beast Boy's eyes. He smiled. The teen was right we _**couldn't**_ stand each other. But now we can.


	6. Shadows in Lightning

Perspective of Beast Boy

We walked to Madelyn's house waiting for one of us to say something to the other. It was like we didn't know what to say. Raven broke the silence. "Oh gosh! I just remembered. Someone besides Madelyn and her mom knows about our powers! she could point us out!"

"What? Who?" I asked nervously.

"The nurse that was with me when I woke up. Her words were, 'Garfield can change his molecular structure at will'." Raven said in a mocking tone.

"Well then, lets get to that hospital!" We ran to the hospital. I was lucky Raven knew where she was going. Within ten minutes we reached the hospital. We stopped running and walked inside to the desk. "Hello. About a few days ago we were checked out of this hospital. We need to find the nurse that was attending to us."

"Name?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Raven." Raven replied.

"Your full name please." The lady said.

"That is my full name." Raven was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay ma'am." The lady rolled her eyes. The lady called the nurse to the front desk.

"Oh. It's you." The nurse said with a distasteful tone. "What do you want?"

"Your help." I said.

"This is very important. So can we talk somewhere private?" Raven asked. The three of us walked to a sitting room where there was no one to eavesdrop. We explained the situation to her and begged for her to stay silent. Raven didn't do well with the begging.

"What can we do to keep you from talking?" I asked the nurse.

"I want to go home." The nurse said. "I'm from a world called Sharawl. I've been here for three years. I'm like you. I traveled through a portal to this world. I can get home by using an old book called Shadows in Lightning. If you can get me home, I won't be able to say anything."

"Deal." Raven said. "Maybe Madelyn knows how to get you home."

"Who's Madelyn?" The nurse asked.

"She's a girl whose job is to help people travel to different worlds." I told her.

"Come with us." Raven started to walk out of the building. "Who are you from your world?" Raven asked.

"I am the Prince's royal guard. I miss him. He loves me and I love him. I don't know what's happened in his world so I'm kind of worried he found someone else." The nurse said.

"Don't worry about it. You've probably saved him before so he probably looks up to you." I told her.

"He must have really loved me because I am not perfect. I have a terrible scar." The nurse rolled up her right sleeve. A long gnarly scar stretched from shoulder to wrist. "Every time someone asks about it, I tell them it a scar from a car crash. Like how Harry Potter's uncle and aunt told him his scar was from a car crash."

"Who is Harry Potter?" I asked. I had no clue.

"You don't know him because you've never picked up a decent book!" Raven yelled in my ear. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Well, we have to get to Madelyn's house if we want to send you home." Raven pushed us out the doors and into the outdoors. We walked to the house without saying a word. But the minute we got inside Raven started yelling for Madelyn. "MADELYN! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

The next thing I knew was that Madelyn was searching through a box in the basement looking for the book. "Found it! Now we need a full length mirror!" Madelyn yelled. The book was old and tattered.

"I have one in my room." Raven said. She quickly bolted upstairs and within five minutes she was back in the basement with a skinny full length mirror. We leaned it against the wall. Madelyn found a stool and placed it in front of the mirror. Raven placed the delicate book on the stool. Madelyn muttered a few words and the mirror glass wavered. Through the mirror we could see a bedroom. There was a big bed with a man sitting on it. He had his hands in his hair and he looked as if he was never leaving his room.

"Marvin!" The nurse squeaked.

"That's him?" I asked. She nodded.

She walked through the mirror. She appeared on the other side and the man's head perked up. He jumped up and embraced the nurse. "Nicky! Where have you been for the past month?!"

"Where I was it felt like three years!" The nurse, Nicky, said. "The black sorcerer! He sent me to another realm! I never stopped searching for a way to get back here!" They hugged each other tightly and the mirror went back to showing our reflections.

"I'm glad we helped them. Now our secret is safe." I said. I turned to Raven. I hugged her tightly too. I was a little taller than her. She rested her head on my chest and I set my chin on the top of her head.


End file.
